Recently, treatment technologies using a laser have been popularized. Treatment devices using a laser have been used for ophthalmic, dental, and surgical operations and the dermatology.
In general, the treatment devices using a laser which are used for diseases such as skin diseases or vascular diseases achieve their treatment object by radiating a laser with predetermined wavelength and intensity to a skin.
A laser treatment device of the related art has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2007-0108132, titled “INTERCHANGEABLE TIPS FOR MEDICAL LASER TREATMENTS AND METHODS FOR USING SAME”. The prior art document, as shown in FIGS. 8a and 8b, includes a handpiece for radiating a laser to an affected part and a tip at one end of the handpiece.
However, the tip disclosed in the document has a problem in that it is difficult to treat an affect part with many curves of a patient such as the part around the nose or the groove of the upper lip, because it has a structure that equally comes in contact with one flat surface.